


When You Least Expect It

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a welcome surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Least Expect It

The knock on her office door startled her. The file of her latest case in front of her, she had been deeply in thought, trying to figure out why the officer had acted as he had, trying to understand his actions. The latter was usually the hardest for her. For her, carrying the badge was an honour, one you didn’t trample on or disrespect. She knew the squads hated her – how could she not, considering how they treated her – thought she didn’t deserve to carry her own badge, made their work harder, more difficult than it had to be. However, somebody had to do the job or the respect of the badge would vanish as corruption and misuse grew. Power was a tempting thing after all.

Thus she had been surprised when the Air Force colonel had not only flirted with her after she had finished her interview with him, during which he had been nothing but professional, but had actually made good of his promise and had asked her out two days later despite knowing her job. The military had a similar division who were most likely similarly loved among their own. Even more surprised was she now when she looked up to find him standing in her doorway with a rare smile on his not commonly-handsome face and a sunflower in his hand. She could already envision the rumour mill going crazy, but she found she couldn’t care less.

Smiling, she crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. While he closed the door, she got up and met him halfway between door and desk. For the moment, she ignored the flower and decorum, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to a heated kiss that, judging by his expression once they parted for air, had surprised him while not being unwelcome at all.

= End =


End file.
